Unsuspecting Father
by adayinmymeadow
Summary: Characters: Negan x f!oc Warnings: cursing, brief mentions abuse, smut Story Summary: Negan’s cooking has attracted his pregnant next-door neighbor. Modern au All errors are my own, i don’t have a beta sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Negan danced around his kitchen half naked as he cooked. His date wasn't until eight but he wanted to cook a full meal hoping to impress the young lady. The music was loud; the smells that came from the stove swirled around him, teasing him with their savory flavor. His phone went off informing him that the cake was done. He smiled to himself he grabbed an oven mitt off the hook above his sink and made way to his oven. He pulled open the oven door and the smell of chocolate cake rushed at him with the heat. He groaned in pleasure, he made a damn good cake. He gently pulled the cake out of the oven and placed it on the marble counter next to the stove.

Negan turned back to the stove, the Alfredo sauce he made from scratched stared back at him. You see, Negan knew how to cook, hell he was good at it; but baking was lost to him. He turned back to the cake; the items to frost the cake littered the counter top. He had no idea to frost a damn cake; he bought a boxed cake mix for hell sake. Negan bit the inside of his cheek; he was worried that his frosting skills wouldn't impress his date. A ding came from his phone; he pulled it out of his pocket, checking the screen. His package had been dropped off at the front desk. Negan quickly moved the Alfredo sauce from the burner, turning off the flame. He quickly grabbed the shirt hanging from chair at his dinner table; he pulled it on as he made way to his front door. As he pulled open his front door he was greeted by his next-door neighbor, Martie. She was a tiny thing about a foot shorter than him; her big almond shaped eyes stared up at him. He noticed his package in her hands.

"Miss. Cookie asked me to bring it up to you." she said meekly, as she held up the package to him. His phone went off; he looked down to see a message from Miss. Cookie, the front desk clerk.

Miss. Cookie: my baby girl smelled your food and now is craving it, you better give her some! Be nice to her; if you make her cry I'll pummel you boy.

Negan couldn't help but laugh. Now, miss. Cookie was not only the front desk clerk, but the owner of the prestige apartment complex he lived in; and the grandfather of Martie. He remembered a few months ago he had crashed in to Miss. Cookie rushing out of the apartment make up running down her face and her husband comforting her. Miss. Cookie had explained that her only grandchild was in the hospital after being beaten. It wasn't until a couple of weeks ago; Miss. Cookie returned with the battered girl that the rumors had started. Apparently Martie was beaten by her husband. Many of the tenants had different stories on why. Some said she was cheating on him, others said that she tried to leave and a few say that she ran away with her secret boyfriend. But Negan ignored it all; it was none of his business any way.

Negan's eyes went immediately to her pregnant belly, he couldn't tell how far along she was. Negan smiled down at her and leaned against his door's threshold, as he gently took the package from Martie.

"Oh? You didn't volunteer because you wanted some of my food?" He teased. Martie's face went red. She quickly looked down at her feet.

"Well, it smelled so good." She whispered. He laughed. It was too easy. Negan got an idea.

"Do you know how to ice a cake?" Martie looked up at him questioningly. She nodded hesitantly.

"Yes?" It came out more of a question then an answer.

"Okay," Negan placed the package under his arm and stepped aside. "You ice this cake I baked and I'll give you some of my food." Her eyes lit up.

"Really?" She asked. Negan nodded.

"Yep, I don't want your grandpa to beat me up." Martie laughed. "Come on in darling." He watched as she waddled past him. She reminded him of a penguin or the geese from the Disney movie he had watched a few days earlier.

Negan led her to his kitchen, and she moaned.

"It smells so good!" She squealed. "Is it from scratch?" Negan nodded.

"Yep, made it all from scratch."

"Even the noodles?" He nodded again. She made a squealing sound as she bounced from foot to foot. "I'm so excited!" Negan laughed. He heard of pregnant women having really bad cravings. He showed her where the cooling cake was at.

"Now, you think you can make it look pretty?" He asked. She nodded moving toward the cake.

"Sure! Did you want me to put frosting in the middle as well?" Negan nodded.

"Please." He watched her wash her hands before moving toward his cake. He sat on the counter next to her deciding to watch her so he could learn something. Martie turned the cake over with her other hand trying to catch the cake but to her surprise the entire thing crumbled in her hand.

"What the fuck?" She asked. Negan's mouth fell open in shock. She turned the pan right side up and looked up a Negan. She placed the cake pan down and picked up a piece of the cake tasting it she immediately spat it out. "Did you forget to add the eggs and butter?" She asked. Negan gave her a confused look.

"What? No, the box said just add water." Negan answered jumping down from the counter. He stared sadly at his destroyed cake.

"You do know you have to add eggs and oil to the mix, right?" She asked. Negan heard the sudden tremble in her voice; he turned to her and saw her eyes were watering. Negan moved to the trash and pulled out the box, he turned it over and saw she was right.

"Fucking shit on a stick!" He shouted tossing the box back in the trash. When he turned to her he couldn't help but noticed that she had flinched. He moved toward the destroyed cake she quickly moved out of the way. He stared down at the cake crumbs it looked like someone had tossed dirt all over his kitchen counter. He turned to Martie. She watched him with a fearful look on her face. Negan turned back to the counter; he slowly started to pile up the crumbs.

"I'm sorry." Martie whispered. Negan laughed.

"It's not your fault darling, I can't fucking read." He smiled at her. She gave a weak smile back

"If you have the ingredients I can make a cake from scratch." She answered Negan turned to her.

"No shit?" He asked she nodded.

"But, every time you cook something yummy I get to have some." She replied. Negan laughed nodding his head.

"Deal." With that they got to work. After a baking lesson from Martie and the two were waiting for the cake to bake Martie was sitting at his dinner table enjoying a bowl of his Chicken Alfredo.

"Ugh…" she moaned with her mouth full. "I can eat this forever." Negan smile as he took a sip from his wine glass. He couldn't help but examine her. He could see faded marks around her face and neck. Her raglan shirt moved and he saw stitches along her collar.

"How far along are you?" He asked. She took. Sip from her apple juice (another craving) before answering him.

"About three months." She answered. Her demeanor suddenly changing, her shoulder sagged and her bright smile disappeared she aimlessly played with her food. Negan reached for her, she pushed herself to her feet fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but you have sauce on your shirt." He said softly. She looked down at her Chest, her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment as she wiped at the stain.

"I'm sorry I over reacted." She stammered. Negan didn't answer as the timer went off. Martie moved toward the oven. Martie was quiet as she finished up the cake. Negan came up behind her peeking over her head to see her piping colorful flowers on the top. He felt her stiffen and he quickly moved next to her.

"Damn, that is one fucking pretty cake." He crossed his arms across his chest and grinned down at the dark-haired woman. He saw her smile shyly. Martie moved away from the cake as Negan examined it, she had colored the flowers pink and lavender.

"Well, I'm done here." Martie said as she picked up her bowl of food. "Now don't forget," Martie started as she moved to the front door. "Anything you cook that smell yummy I get to have some!" She called out from the front door. Negan quickly moved to the front door, he followed her outside.

"I just want to fucking thank you Martie." Negan caught her attention. She turned to look at him the fork still in her mouth.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

"There you are!"A voice caught their attention. They turned to see Miss. Cookie making her way toward them. Her makeup bright and flamboyant and her wigs stacked making her hair three times bigger than it originally was, she was dressed in a red number, sparkling red heels on her feet. Negan saw a familiar face behind Miss. Cookie. "Baby girl, detective Grimes is here to see you." Miss. Cookie gently wrapped an arm around her granddaughter and rubbed her shoulder in a loving manner. Detective Grimes gave Negan a familiar look of distaste.

"Hey rick! Long time no see!" Negan greeted the irk detective. Rick nodded his head; Negan could see the clench in Rick's jaw. Rick turned to the two ladies and gave a smile.

"Why don't you two wait for me inside?" Both women nodded. Martie gave Negan a small wave, before turning to her grandfather, holding out her bowl of food. Negan couldn't help but give Martie's ass a quick glance. "What the Hell are you doing with her?" Rick snapped as soon as the two women disappeared in to their apartment. Negan turned to rick.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Negan crossed his arms across his chest. Rick mimicked his defensive stance.

"She's a victim and witness in my case. I need you to leave her alone." Rick moved past Negan.

"And who the fuck said I'll ever listen to you rick the prick" Negan snapped back before stepping back in to his apartment and slammed the door.

Negan didn't see Martie for the next week, until he had invited Simon over for dinner. They had to go over the budget for their motorcycle inventory. Simon was seated at the dinner table surrounded by paper work; Negan was just finishing dinner when three quick knocks on the door caught their attention.

"You expecting company?" Simon asked looking up from his binder, a pen tucked behind his ear. Negan moved the food from the burner and turned off the stove. Negan grinned at his friend.

"Yep, I knew she couldn't resist butter chicken." Negan answered. He moved toward the front door. As he opened his front door he saw Martie standing there holding his bowl and her grandmother stood next to her with an unreadable look on his face.

"It smells good! You know our deal!" Martie literally shoved his bowl in to his face. Negan laughed, gently taking the bowl from her.

"Hello to you too sweetness, long time no see." Negan turned to Martie's grandmother, Jefferson, and gave them a smile. "And how are you, Jefferson?"

"May I please have some food?" Martie asked sounding impatient. Negan laughed, moving aside allowing Martie to enter his apartment. Martie made a happy sound and hurried past him. Jefferson waited until Martie was out of sight to finally speak.

"Detective rick, informed us of how you two know each other." Negan took a deep breath, he wasn't expecting this. "I just want you to know that Martie has been through a lot. She really doesn't trust men, but she likes you." Negan gave them a surprised look. "I'm going to ask you to protect her and keep making her feel safe, please." Negan nodded, he didn't know what to say.

"I will." Negan answered. Jefferson finally smiled. "Did you want to come in as well?" Negan asked. Jefferson shook their head.

"Cookie and I have a show to attend, we'll be back later." With that Jefferson gave Negan a small wave, and left. Negan closed his apartment door and returned to the kitchen only to find Martie cowering in the corner of the kitchen near the fridge face buried him her arms, while Simon was crouched in front of her a worried look on his face.

"What the fuck Si?" Negan snapped moving next to him. Simon turned to him.

"I don't know what happened," Simon started. "She was getting food and then she saw me and freaked out. I tried to explain who I was but she won't talk to me." Simon finished. Negan slowly reached out, Martie flinched and gave a heart wrenching whimper.

"Martie, it's okay." Negan whispered. "It's just Simon, I know his ugly mug can be fucking scary; but this asshole is my friend." Martie was shaking now. "I promise if he even touches you I'll bash his head in with a wired baseball bat." Negan said softly. Simon gave his friend a look, but knew Negan was just trying to help the girl. "He made the naan bread from scratch." Martie looked up slowly her eyes meeting Negan's. She snapped a look at Simon then returned her gaze to Negan.

"He did?" Negan nodded. Martie slowly reached her and out grabbing Negan's shoulder. Negan allowed her to move closer to him. "He looks like my ex-husband's drug dealer Trev." Martie whispered to Negan as she slowly stood up. Simon tilted his head in question as Negan begun to chuckle. So, with Negan's help Martie was seated at the table, Negan made her a plate and she happily dug in with gusto. As Martie ate Negan pulled Simon in to the living room. He briefly updated Simon on Martie's past, well what he knew. Simon gave a nod of understanding and the two returned to the kitchen.

"Is it good?" Negan asked making a plate for himself. Martie nodded as she nibbled on a piece of naan bread.

"I've been craving butter chicken." Martie informed him. Negan smiled. He knew that he had overheard Miss. Cookie telling a nosey resident that Martie was not to happy with the lack of Indian restaurants nearby, and how Martie was not pleased with the packet of butter chicken from the markets.

"I haven't seen you in a while," Negan started. "I was wondering if my cooking was turning you off." Martie shook her head.

"I went to stay with my mother's parents for a week." She answered. "My ex's parents were in town to testify, and detective rick thought it was best I wasn't around." She took a spoon full of rice.

"Why not your parents?" Simon asked. Martie turned to him.

"My dad is working overseas." She took a sip from her cup. "My mom is bible thumping her way across the world." Martie sounded bitter.

"So, is Miss. Cookie your biological grandpa?" Simon asked mouth full. Negan smacked him. "What I'm confused." Simon snapped. Martie laughed.

"They both are." Martie answered. "My grandpa, Miss. Cookie is a drag queen. Jefferson, my grandmother is a transgender male." Simon made a noise of understanding. Negan continued to eat quietly. Martie ate silently too; she looked over the paper stacks near Simon. "You own a motorcycle shop?" Martie asked looking up at Simon. He nodded.

"We do." Simon gave her a proud smile. Martie turned to Negan a look of wonder on her face.

"I thought you wore that leather jacket for the chicks I'm glad you actually know how to ride a motorcycle or that would have been embarrassing." Martie stated. Simon burst in to laughter. Negan did as well. "Could you teach me sometime?" She asked.

"We'll wait till you have the baby, then we'll talk." Negan answered.

"Babies." She corrected him. "I'm having triplets."

"Well, damn." Simon spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Negan and Martie continued their deal for the next four months. Negan would cook and Martie would knock. It came to a point that Negan just kept his door unlocked so Martie could just come in. He thought it was adorable how she would still knock and announce her arrival for food. Negan would find himself looking forward to their dinner. He loved seeing her light up when she ate. He found himself looking for new recipes for her. He and Martie got to know each other. He learned that she used to work at a bakery, and was going to school, before everything went down with her ex. However, she kept her silence with her ex and never brought anything up about him. He also learned she was a book worm, she had borrowed many of his books from his small bookshelf, he learned that she wanted to learn how to draw and was teaching herself how to. That she loved video games and would sometimes teach him how to play on her hand-held device.

Simon complained when Negan dragged him to a baby store to buy Martie a gift for her upcoming baby shower, Negan reminded Simon that he was invited as well. Simon grabbed a few items off a clothing rack and declared that was his gift. Negan however took his time, examining each item carefully and asking the sale rep questions.

"Come on man!" Simon whined still clutching the baby clothes. "It's just baby shit." Simon pouted playing with the tags on the clothes. Negan glared at Simon over the rim of his reading glasses.

"I have to make sure I get the perfect gift." Negan snapped. Simon sighed.

"Why don't you just ask her what she needs?" Simon asked. Negan was inches from smacking his friend. "I mean she right over there." Negan snapped his head to the left to see Martie waddling past the clothing aisle, a chatty woman walking next to her. Martie had a sad look on her face. Negan handed Simon his basket and chased after the pregnant girl, he quickly pulled off his glasses and tucked them in his jacket pocket.

"Martie!" Negan caught her attention. The brown-haired woman turned to look to at him. When she saw it was Negan she finally smiled. The woman next to her looked at Negan quizzically.

"Hey you," Martie gave him a small wave. "I see you're the type to buy gifts at the last minute. Since my baby shower is tomorrow." Martie teased. Negan laughed.

"Hey, I'm here with Simon, he didn't know what to get the babies." Negan lied. In fact, he was just as lost as Simon was when it came to gift for babies. Martie laughed. "Beside smart ass why are you here? Are you going to get all this shit at your baby shower?" Negan teased back. Martie was going to answer when the woman next to her butted in with a: "hi, I'm Martie's mother Martha." Negan looked at her a sudden irritation toward the woman rose from inside him. Martie had a look of irritation on her face as well.

"We're here looking at cribs." Martie answered. "My mother insisted that she buys them for me." Negan looked at Martha; he didn't like the smile she had on her face. When Martha turned back to Negan Martie mouthed "save me" Negan nodded. Simon came up next to Negan.

"Hi Martie look what I found." Simon held up a pair of baby shoes that looked like biker boots. Martie made a noise of cuteness and reached for the small boots. She came up next to Negan holding the baby shoes up at him.

"Look how cute, they look just like ours." Negan smiled down at her. Martie then handed the shoes to Simon. "I'm sorry Simon." He looked down at her in confusion before she shoved him full force into her mother, both went sprawling to the ground. Martie then grabbed Negan's hand and moved quickly to the exit of the store. Negan found himself picking up Martie and carrying her out the store. He could hear Martha shouting their names. Once they got outside Negan gently placed her on her feet before unlocking his truck. Martie climbed in and Negan gunned away. In the review mirror he saw Martha and Simon exiting the store looking after them in surprise.

"Simon's going to hate me." Martie whimpered. Negan laughed.

"It was funny as hell though." Negan answered. Martie giggle. "So little lady, where are we headed?" Negan asked. Martie thought for a second.

"Anywhere. I just want to be away from my mother." Negan looked at her but didn't say anything. He turned back to the road.

Negan took Martie to the closest grocery store; they loaded up on snacks and drinks and bought food from the deli area. He then drove them to the farthest park he could think of so they could have a picnic. Martie was excited; she couldn't remember the last time she had even on a picnic. As they laid on blanket underneath the cloudless sky, they talked, laughed and ate to their hearts content. Negan was surprised when he felt Martie's hand slip on to his.

"Can I tell you something Negan?" Martie whispered. Negan looked down at her, saw tear rolling down the side of her face. "I hate my mother." She whispered. Negan didn't say anything but listened to her. "She divorced my father when she found out about Jefferson was transgender. She said as she packed her bags, that she put up with miss. Cookie's sin but Jefferson was an abomination." Martie let out a small cry. "She just packed her bags and left. I was only eight. My mother never cared about me, all these years she ignored me. The one day she hears I get beat to a blood pulp and I might die, she comes and visits me. She only came to clear her guilt, just In case I died that the one time she cared she would be free of her wickedness. I survive and she starts to be a part of my life." Martie's voice cracked. "She's been here a day and she's already bible thumping me, and telling me that if I didn't live my life in sin this would have never happened to me." Negan felt a burn of anger in his heart. "I didn't drink, or do drugs. I was kind to everyone, I volunteered for the homeless shelter, hell, I was married to the fucker." Martie begun to sob, her body shaking with kept anger. "But, to her I was a bad person asking for it." Negan found himself reaching out taking the girl in to his arms. He comforted her as she sobbed, and he let her cry.

That night the two returned to a very upset Miss. Cookie and Simon, both were waiting in the lobby; Jefferson was sitting at the front desk watching the two pace. Negan was carrying in a sleeping Martie.

"What the hell man?!" Simon snarled at Negan. "You left me with some bible thumping Betty!" Miss. Cookie reached out for Martie, but Negan moved her from Miss. Cookie's reach.

"I need to talk to you." Negan informed Miss. Cookie and Jefferson as he made his way toward the elevators. The couple followed and Simon did as well. Once they reached Miss. Cookie's apartment, he was led to Martie's room. Negan was surprised that she has three full size bookshelves in her room, or that she had an array of video game devices along the wall. Miss. Cookie instructed him to lay her on the bed. Miss. Cookie helped Negan tuck Martie in bed, just as he was about to leave he felt a grip on his arm. He looked down to see Martie holding on to him, Negan found himself gently taking her hand and kissing it, he tucked her hand under her blanket before turning to Miss. Cookie.

They moved to the living room. Negan knew it was wrong to tell Martie's grandparent what she had told him in confidence but he really didn't want Martie to hurt herself with stress. After he was done, miss. Cookie was fuming as well as Jefferson.

"That woman is stressing my baby girl out!" Jefferson snarled, their arms at their sides, fist clenched tightly. Miss. Cookie calmly went to her closet near the front door, everyone watched in wonder. Miss. Cookie returned with a pink hello kitty baseball bat.

"Your key's Jefferson." Miss. Cookie said in a cool and collected voice.

"Oh, shit this day just got better." Simon spoke up snapping both Negan and Jefferson out of surprise.

"Cookie, no." Jefferson reached for the bat. Cookie being taller held the bat over her head and held out her other hand.

"No! I want to pummel that bitch!" Cookie shrieked. Jefferson reached out gently taking their wife's shoulder in their hand and pulled the taller woman in a close embrace. Miss. Cookie began to cry. Negan stood up fro where he sat and grabbed Simon by the arm. Simon nodded and the two moved toward the door to give the lovers some space.

"Negan," he turned to Jefferson. "Thank you." With that he left with Simon.

The two enter Negan's apartment and Negan saw the bags from the baby store. He turned to Simon, who gave him a sheepish grin.

"I found a list of what to get first time moms."

"You know we have to wrap these, right?" Simon nodded.

"Yeah, I thought that too, but the sales lady said baskets were in." Simon picked up three empty wicker baskets near the couch. He looked down at the baskets with concern, and then turned back to Negan. "Do you know how to make a basket?" Negan shook his head with laughter and plopped down on his couch staring at his friend. "You know what we'll YouTube it."


	3. Chapter 3

The next time Negan saw Martie it was at her baby shower, Miss. Cookie had decided to have the party on the roof top, they had decorated the area with flowers, banners and games, not to mention there was tables full of Martie's favorite food and games for the adults. Negan was near the bar, when he noticed that majority of the guest were drag queens or of the lgbtq community, not to mention many of the tenants of the apartment complex that Martie had made friends with. He also noticed that a majority of the guest would look over at him and Simon whispering a monster themselves.

"I hope they're gossiping on how hot we are." Simon said coming up next to Negan, eating a fruit skewer covered in melted chocolate. Negan laughed and turned to Simon.

"Have you seen Martie?" He asked. He had been at the party for an hour and she had yet to make her appearance. Simon shook his head as he looked around.

"Not yet, I wanna show her our baskets." Negan turned to the table full of gifts, his and Simon baskets full of baby items stood out from all the gift bags and wrapped boxes. Negan place his glass on the bar, turning to Simon.

'I'm good hit the head." As Negan headed toward the rooftop exit, Simon nodded and moved toward the food table.

"Sure, I'll be here gaining a hundred pounds." As Negan came down the stairs he heard yelling. He peeked around the corner to see Martie, she was dressed Maternity Mauve Lace Trim Open Back Maternity Evening Gown, her hair pulled back in an elegant hairstyle. She was standing across from Martha and another woman.

"I'm asking you to please drop the charges! Eric is an innocent man!" The other woman shouted, tears streaming down her face. Martie suddenly slapped the woman, Negan moved quickly. He moved between the women and grabbed Martie as she moved to hit the woman again.

"Are you fucking insane?" Martie snarled struggling in Negan's hold. "Your son beat me near death." Martie tried slapping the woman again, but Meagan lifted the smaller woman off her feet. "Your son was an abusive son of a bitch! And you're asking me to drop the charges!? Fuck you Barbara!" Martie then turned her gaze to her mother. "I never want to see you again! Why would you bring her here?" Martha was rubbing Barbara's back in comfort.

"You're his wife, you're suppose to—" Martha never finished her sentence Martie kicked her with such force that Martha slammed in to the door behind her, tumbling out. To their surprise miss. Cookie, Jefferson and detective rick stared at the group in shock. Martha was on the ground staring at Martie and Negan with her mouth open.

"Hey rick!"Negan greeted still holding the struggling Martie. "A little help here." Rick turned to look at the other woman and his expression changed.

"Barbara what are you doing here? You have a restraining order against you." Rick snapped dropping the gift back he had in his hand and reached for his hand cuffs. Barbara turned to Martie.

"Please Martie! Drop the charges you're ruining his life." She begged falling to her knees. Martie screamed in anger struggling harder in Negan's grip.

"Fuck you! He ruined my life! Look at what he did to me!" With that she kicked Barbara in the face. Miss. Cookie wasted no time and tried to lunge at the blonde woman as she fell, but Martha threw herself at Miss. Cookie.

"Pinche babosa!" Miss. Cookie shouted setting her sights on Martha; she grabbed her enemy by her hair.

"Cookie no!" Jefferson shouted grabbing their significant other. Barbara screamed as moved toward Martie anger twisting her face. Martha and Miss. Cookie rolled on the floor as they fought, rick managed to grab Barbara before she could hurt the pregnant girl. Martie was sobbing now, voice came from the stairwell and Negan looked to see the guests of the party filled the stair well watching the drama unfold below them, Simon was up and center a plate full of food in his hands a sad look on his face.

"Well shit." Simon turned to the group watching.

Negan and majority of the guests stood outside the apartment complex give their test to miles to the police. Barbara and Martha were sitting in the back of police cars both look like shit. Negan watched as Martie, miss. Cookie and Jefferson sat in the back of the ambulance. Martie was being treated; she had sudden pains in her belly. Negan was worried about her.

"Oh shit! Negan Morgan as I live and breathe." Negan turned to see Officer Jordan come up beside him. Negan gave Jordan a smile and fist bump in greeting. "Shit, the last time I saw you I was dragging you away in cuffs." Negan laughed nodding.

"Long time no see Romero." He noticed a man come up next to rick. "Is that his new partner?" Negan asked. Officer Jordan nodded.

"Yep, he's crazy to work with his ex-wife boyfriend." Negan laughed. He turned to the two women in the back of the patrol car. "What's gonna happen to them?"

"The mother will be arrested for assault, and helping the criminal mom to get to the victim." Jordan explained then turned to Negan with a notepad in his hand. "Now can you tell me what happened?"

Negan found himself sitting next to a shaken up Martie. They were on the rooftop; the baby shower had been postponed. Martie was holding on to his arm, her focus was far from the world. He looked up to see that a few of miss. Cookie's friends had stayed behind to help clean up the mess. Simon was helping Jefferson to move the gifts to their apartment.

"How do you know rick?" Martie suddenly asked. Negan looked down at her. She was clutching at his arm, her head on his shoulder. Negan sighed; he knew this was going to come up one day.

"I used to be his partner." He thought for a second. Marie looked up at him. "I was detective Negan Jason Morgan," he smiled at the memories flooding him. Martie gave him a questioning look."I was forced to retire early, when I was caught beating up a pedophile. I was arrested when I punched my superior; he was friends with the pedo and told me he was going to let the guy go. I had evidence he had abused his 11-year-old neighbor, and my superior just said he was going to walk free. I lost it." Martie just stared at him.

"Tell me more." She whispered. He nodded. Negan recalled his favorite cases that he had closed, the officers he had worked with. He told her about his adventures with rick, and how the two of them where at the top of the precinct.

"What happened between the two of you?" Martie asked. Negan thought for a second.

"He wanted to follow the rules; I was tired of the rules. I was tire of rapist getting away, children getting hurt. So, I did things my way. Rick didn't like it. I guess beating someone up was the last straw." Negan scratched at his chin, reminding himself he had to shave.

"What happened after all that?" She asked.

"Simon wanted to open a shop and I invested." Martie made a noise of understanding. Both looked up to see Miss. Cookie and Jefferson approaching them.

"Sweetheart we're going inside to clean up the apartment, do you want to come?" Miss. Cookie asked. Negan studded Miss. Cookie he had never seen her out of drag. Her graying hair was slicked back; her make-up was a mess from the fight. She was wearing polo shirt and black slacks, eels still on her feet. Martie turned to Negan, then back at her grandfather.

"No, not yet I wanna stay with Negan for a while." Miss. Cookie nodded and kissed Martie on the forehead, Jefferson followed suit. Both then followed their friend off the roof in to the building. nEgan and Martie sat in the fairy lights, the starry sky above them, a small wind made Martie shiver. Negan pulled off his leather coat and draped it around her shoulder. Martie snuggled deeper in the leather smelling it as is cologne surrounded her. Negan watched her as she brought the leather to her nose. She looked up at her her eyes flashing a familiar look. Negan felt himself tighten against his pants, his cock hardening at that simple look.

"Martie," he started softly. She pulled the leather from her face and reached for him bringing his head down so she could kiss him on the neck. He groaned. Her hands roamed his arms and back.

"Negan touch me please." She whimpered with desire. Negan didn't need to be asked twice he found himself reaching out pulling her close, mouth kissing whatever flesh he could find. Apart of him knew it was wrong to take advantage of her and other part of him wondered what having sex with a pregnant woman was like. Negan found himself moving to the ground and hiked her legs over his shoulders; he ripped at the fabric between her legs. She gave a soft moan as he kissed at her thighs. "Please Negan." She whispered burying her hands in his hair. He licked and bit at her folds, working his tongue against her sensitive area. She tasted like a dream and Negan felt feverish with each taste. Martie moaned and moved herself against him. "Wait Negan!" Martie cried pulling his face from her pussy. Negan was breathing hard. She pushed him down and worked to undo his belt.

"Impatient, are we?" He asked. She kissed him as she pulled him free from his underwear, and climbed on top of him.

"Yes, now shut up and fuck me." She sank on his dick with a groan. Negan didn't wait he sat up pulling her close and begun to pound her with need. Martie cried out clutching at him; she was whispering his name, begging him for more. Negan felt a familiar feeling in his gut, shit he was going to come too soon, with the way she clenched at him it was going to be soon. Martie arched against him screaming his name as she came, Negan followed behind giving a shout. Negan clasped to the ground clutching Martie close to him, both breathing hard. Martie nuzzled his neck. "More." She demanded and Negan couldn't help but laugh. First, he had to get them to his apartment, he had a feeling they were going to end up on pornhub.

After few rounds of lovemaking the two laid under Negan's blanket enjoying an afterglow. Martie cuddle up next to Negan and him holding her close. Martie was absently running her finger up and down Negan's chest.

"Negan," Martie started softly. "I'm sorry you had to witness my awful behavior." Negan looked down at her.

"Awful? Shit, I would have done the same. That crazy bitch wanted you to drop the charges?" Negan shook his head. "What the actual fuck was going through her head." Martie sighed.

"She blames me; she said I drove her son to what he did because I was tiring to divorce him." Negan didn't say anything but listened. "He was so abusive I was tired." She wrapped her arm around his waist tightening it as if he was her teddy bear protecting her from the fears. "He found out and beat me up, then he inseminated me" Negan's mouth fell open in shock.

"He raped you?" He asked anger building up inside him. Martie shook her head.

"No, he filled an injecting needle and injected me with sperm, until my neighbors called the police. They hadn't seen me in days and were worried. I watched their kids on the weekend." Martie answered.

"Why did he do that?" Negan asked. Martie laughed.

"Terms of out prenuptial, my grandparents insisted that I make one when I married him, they thought he was a gold digger. In the prenup it stated if I cheated on him he gets a majority of my trust fund." Martie buried her face in his side. "So he injected me with sperm from a sperm bank. I guess he wanted to trick our lawyers and the prenuptial."

'How long were you tied up?" He asked. Martie thought for a second.

"He hurt me enough to knock me out," she paused. "About a week, He wanted to make sure I guess." Martie sighed. Negan gave her a squeeze. Martie buried her face in his side; he could feel the wetness of her tears. Negan felt this anger burn through him again, he wanted to find this prick and bash his fucking head in. "He thought he was so smart. He got the sperm from a from an actual sperm bank and was bragging to me as he inseminated me that I was going to pay. He tried to brainwash and threaten me to admit I was cheating on him." Martie sniffled. "Jefferson and cookie were right…he was a gold digger." Negan pulled her closer and kissed her on the forehead.

"It's okay; he's going to get his." He whispered. Negan honestly didn't know what to say, he wanted to kill this guy for her if that meant she would smile more. Negan felt something move against his side and looked down to see her belly moving.

"Do you want to touch them?" She asked softly moving on her back. Negan turned to his side slowly reaching out. He gently placed his hand on her engorged belly, he watched in awe as the movement under his hand wiggled fiercely. "I think they like you." She smiled. Negan looked up at her.

"why did you decide to keep the babies?" negan asked. Martie thought for a second.

"I wanted kids, he couldn't have any. heavy drugs and drinking made sure of that, also a narrow uretha, from being kicked in the junk too amny times." she laughed and rubbed her belly. "I guess I got something good about of this." negan watched her. She them reached up cupping her breast. "also, my boobs look awesome." he laughed and kissed her.

Later that night when Martie was asleep, Negan snuck out of bed. He grabbed his phone and moved quietly to the living room. He made way to his computer in his living room and called his buddy that was a P.I.

"Holy hell, Negan!" A raspy voice came through the speakers. "Long time, you asshole" Negan grinned.

"Hey Daryl," Negan greeted "I need a favor." Daryl laughed.

"I hope it's something good. I'm tired of cheating couples."

"Well, you see I met this girl." Negan started.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a few weeks before martie's delivery date when negan got a call he was waiting for. Daryl was waiting at a near by café.Negan was having lunch with martie, Jefferson, and miss.cookie; all three were excitedly speaking about baby clothes. Martie and negan had decided to keep their relationship on the quiet side, she was worried that it might interfere with the case. Negan excused himself, he squeezed Marties hand before leaving. As negan entered the café he saw rick sitting with Daryl. As negan approached the table rick's expression changed from friendly to disapproval.

"Not happy to see me?" Negan asked as he sat down. Rick took a sip of his coffee before answering him.

"Nope, why are you looking in to my case? I could arrest you." Rick snapped slamming his cup on the table. Negan sighed.

"I'm not nterfering, I just want to know what the poor girl's been through." Negan answered. Daryl reached in to his backpack and pulled out a file tosssing it on the table. Rick gave an angry sigh.

"So you can beat the shit out of him?" Negan laughed.

"I promise I'll behave, he's in jail anyway right?" Rick didn't answer as negan picked up the file, negan reached in to his jacket pulling out his glasses. Negan opened the Manila folder to see paperwork and the picture of the asshole that had hurt his martie. There were pictures of martie in a hospital bed, her face swollen and black and blue. Negan felt a rip of heat move through him, he had never wanted to kill someone so bad. there were more pictures of Martie, but he didn't have the heart to look at them. He a photo of a Eric, he was blond with blue eyes. Negan looked at rick.

"He worked at the sperm bank?" Negan asked skimming the paper. Rick didn't answer but Daryl nodded.

"Yep, he was the person that made the appointments and delt with paperwork. His boss said he was 'too nice to do a horrible thing like that'" Daryl answered as he took a drink from his red bull. "He stole a few vials that 'had been sitting there since forever'" daryl explained. Negan raised an eyebrow. He flipped the page over to see pictures of a familiar looking building. Daryl grinned suddenly,and reached over. "You might wanna look at this right here." Negan looked at where daryl was pointing. Negan skimmed over the word and looked at daryl.

"You're shitting me right?" Negan asked. Rick gave a harsh laugh.

" nope, the missing perm sample are from a n.j. Morgan." Rick finally turned to negan. "Congratulations, you're a daddy."

Negan found himself storming in to the sperm bank. As he made his way to the front desk, his mind was racing. The receptionist smile brightly at him.

"Hello sir how can I help you?" She asked. Negan gave her a forced smile.

" I Need to speak with doctor Carson." The receptionist nodded and picked up the phone. A few minutes later dr.carson was greeting negan.

"Hello mr.morgan! Long time no see how are you?" Dr.carson asked as he soo negan's hand.

"Well," then Negan proceeded to explain the situation to tDr. Carson. The doctor sighed and made a gesture for negan to follow him. once they were inside his office dr.carson informed Negan that the doctor that was in rage of Eric had been fired. That the sample negan had left years ago were in fact the one that were stolen. "All of them?" He asked softly.

"Yes, he also stole two others." Dr.carson sighed. " but the police did not find the vials at his home."

"You told me that my samples were no good, why did you still have them?" Negan snapped. Dr. Carson nodded a guilty look on his face.

"Before Lucille had pasted she asked me to keep the samples just Incase you wanted children, especially since your sperm rate had been declining." Negan closed his eyes. His late wife had meant well, but… "yes, the sperm samples weren't the best but it was a small percentage that you could be a father." Negan slid a hand over his scruff on his chin.

"Would someone get pregnant with my samples?" Negan asked. Dr.carson though for a second.

"If they had used all four probably.but we won't know for sure unless you can get a paternity test." Negan's phone begun to ring. He looked down to see martie's number flashing on the screen. He thanked the doctor for his time, and answered his phone as he exited the office.

"Yeah, sweetness what is it?" He didn't mean to sound so harsh, but he was just hit by some big news.

"Negan," martie was crying. He suddenly slowed his stride. " negan, he, he…" she trailed off.

"Baby what is it what's going on?" He asked rushing to his motorcycle. Martie let out a sob.

"Oh, I don't know." An unfamiliar voice suddenly came on the phone. "Maybe she just being the drama queen she has always been." Negan cursed.

"You better pray I don't catch you asshole." Negan snarled. Eric laughed.

"Oh,this is too easy." There was a sound of flesh hitting flesh, and martie sobbing. Negan hung up, tearing down the street.

By the time he came to the apartment Jefferson and cookie were outside with a fleet of police cars. Rick was trying to calm the couple. Jefferson had blood coming from the side of their face, and miss cookie had a black eye.

"He came out of nowhere! The Puto shoved me down the stairs!"cookie shouted. "Took her! He took my baby girl!" Miss.cookie was hysterical, Jefferson saw negan striding up to the apartment complex they quickly intervened his path.

"No, negan! He said he'll kill her." Jefferson pushed at negan's chest. Negan looked down at Jefferson, rage etched on his face.

"He'll kill her either way."negan snarled. Jefferson looked around, hoping that nobody was paying attention.

"Go through the back," Jefferson handed him a ring of keys. "It leads through my office, I have a gun in my des. Save my granddaughter." Negan nodded. Jefferson loooked over their shoulder. "I'll cause a distraction." With that Jefferson moved toward miss.cookie and rick,they fell at their feet spas among their body, soonjefferson had the attention of everyone. Negan took that opportunity to cut behind the building. He followed Jefferson's instructions,and picked up the gun from the bottom of the drawer. He quietly made his way to martie's apartment.

"Why won't you beg?" Negan heard a voice shout down the hallway. He saw the door to martie's apartment was slightly open. He could her the pregnant woman sobbing. "You were trying to leave me! I loved you! I would have done anything for you!" He shouted. He heard martie cry out. Egan moved quietly toward the door.

"You didn't love me, you used me. I was your money bag. You tried to trick my lawyers that I cheated on you!" Martie shouted back.eric laughed.

" no! You were bad! You didn't listen to me." Eric was calm sounding now. Negan slowly came up behind Eric tackling the idiot. The gun Eric was holding went off and martie screamed. Negan and eric wrestled for dominance. Martie was struggling gains her ropes. Negan managed to pin eric down and begun to punch the blond.

"Do you like this !?" Negan shouted, and begun to slam the blonds head in the ground. "Fuck you!" Negan begun to strangle the eric. "How does it fucking feel asshole?" Negan snarled.

"Negan! No stop." Martie pleaded. Negan looked at her he saw the fear in her eyes. "Don't be like him please." Negan's grip slowly let off. The asshole below him slammed something in to negan's head causing the older man to see stars. Martie screamed his name.eric burst in to laughed as he rolled to his feet and begun to kick negan while shouting obscenities in his direction. Negan reached for the gun he had dropped when Martie's screaming caught his attention. Negan watched as martie slammed miss.cookie's pink hello kitty bad in to eric's head. The blond stumbled to the ground, martie kept screaming as she continued to bash the blond head. Negan roamed as he rolled to his feet. He watched martie bash the blond over and over with the bat.

"Martie," negan called to the bloodthirsty woman. "He's dead." Martie stopped and looked down at the bloody blond, his lifeless eyes stared at her. Martie found herself dropping the bat and vomiting next to the body. Once she gained her composure she waddled on shaky legs to negan. She fell to her knees next to the hurt man.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Negan nodded.

"Fucker got the surprise on me." Negan grinned at martie. Martie gave a pained sound and grabbed at her stomach. Negan gave her a worried look.

"Now don't panic, but I went in to labor when eric attacked us earlier." Martie informed the wounded man. Negan rushed to pull his phone from his packet calling rick.

"Where the hell did you go?" Rick shouted. "You better have not-"

"The fucker's dead, martie's in labor." With that negan hung up. Negan wrapped an arm around martie's shoulder. He kissed her on the head.

"I killed him." Martie whispered. Negan turned to the body. "I actually killed him…" martie whimper and begun to cry. Negan hugged her tightly. Before he could say anything a group of police burst in lead by Rick.

Negan watched Martie as she held her first born son, that she had name Alphonse after her grandfather, miss. Cookie actual name. He couldn't help but feel pride bloom in his chest. He sat in a chair in the corner of the room, in a hospital gown. Jefferson was hold the second baby, that Martie named Rie and miss cookie was holding the youngest, toulouse.

"Look at him, he so precious." Miss. Cookie cooed. She swayed the baby gently. Martie nodded and kissed her first born. Jefferson turned to negan.

"Do you want to hold her?" Jefferson asked coming up next to negan. The older gentleman felt a himself stiffen. Was he ready to hold his baby? Negan slowly reached out, but stopped when a knock at the door interrupted him. Everyone looked up as rick and his partner entered the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this beautiful moment everyone, but we need to speak with mr. Morgan." Rick announced. Everyone looked at negan, he smiled a Jefferson as he stood up.

"But I killed eric." Martie said softly. Both detectives turned to martie.

"Eric isn't dead sweetheart."rick reassured the young woman. "He was hurt badly and might have some brain damage, but he's alive." Martie let a breath of relief. Rick grabbed negan by the arm and ragged the taller man out the door. Hs partner close behind.

"What the hell negan?" Rick snapped. "You could have gotten her killed!" Negan nodded.

"I'll admit it was wrong, but it felt good to hit him." Negan smirked. Rick closed his eyes and took an angry breath.

"Just tell me what happened." Once negan was done, he returned to the hospital room to see Martie sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed the babies in their cribs near Martie. Jefferson and Miss.cookie were asleep ona small couch near the martie. Negan found himself moving toward the children. all three were asleep, their little face wrinkly and alien like. He reached out to touch the wispy hair of one of the twins.

"She looks like you." Martie startled negan. He looked up at her, martie smiled softly at him. Negan opened his mouth butdidn't know what to say. "Your friend daryl showed up at my apartment an hour before Eric did. He showed me some compelling evidence." Negan moved toward martie.

" there's something I need to tell you," negan started, he sighed. "I was married before, her name was Lucille. I cheated on her a lot, our marriage was falling apart. But after a health scare I got right, I wanted to prove to her I could be a good man. We found out she was sick when we went to our doctor, we were trying for a baby. She had cancer and my sperm count was really low." Martie reached out taking his hand in hers. "When she died, I forgot about my samples." Negan squeezed her hand. "I really don't want to put my hope up, I doubt those kids will be mine since…" he trailed off.

"Well, we'll see I asked for a paternity test." Martie smiled at him, negan climbed on the bed cuddling the brunette. There was this hope that he had but he had been hurt too many times to believe that feeling.

Negan woke up to someone pinching his cheek. He sat up startled, looking around. He heard martie and Miss.cookie laughing. He turned to the two woman confused. dr.carson was standing at the end of the bed a few sheet of paper in his hands.

"Congratulations negan." He handed the papers to negan. "It's a match with all three." Negan took the papers from Dr.carson in disbelief.

" thanks doctor." Negan looked down at the papers. Martie squealed and hugged negan. Miss.cookie and Jefferson congratulated negan.

"Knock,knock!" Simon burst in to the room holding a bunch of ballons. "I heard what happened on the news! I can't believe my best fucking friend didn't call me." Simon cameover to martie giving the girl a hug. He handed the ballons to negan. The ballons had a mixture of happy birthday and congratulations. "They were out of baby ones." He held his arms out to miss.cookie. "Come to your godfather little baby!" Miss.cookie handed simon Rie and the mouctached man cooed and coddle the baby. "I mean, I am The Godfather right?i got you the best gift." Martie laughed.

"Sure," negan placed the ballons down and stood up. "But we have something we have to tell you."

A year and a half later

Negan found himself staring at the ring in the velvet box. He had this item in his desk for the last three months. He wanted to propose, but he wanted to wait for a good moment. He was sitting at his desk. He heard his front door open and martie came flying in.

"Cookie, and Jefferson are watching the kids we have about half an hour before they realize I'm gone." Martie stated as she pulled off her shirt. Negan quickly shoved the box underneath a pile of papers on his desk. Martie startled him as she kissed him with need. Neat groaned, as she reached between them working on his zipper. It had been a while since they had sex, the kids, as negan put it, tend to "cockblock" them. It was as if the kids knew hat he wanted to get laid, they would burst in the room or knock at the door shouting for their parents. Negan's hands were roaming her body, and he was quick to undo her bra. He picked up martie and placed her on the desk, ripping at her panties under her skirt. She groaned as his hands found her wetness. She laid back on the desk pushing him down to eat her out. A negan fell to his knees he heard martie stop him.

" wait, somethings hurting me." Martie sat up, reaching under the pile of paper. Negan stood up quickly reaching for the velvet box in her hand, but it was too late, martie opened it. Her mouth fell open in shock. She looked up at negan, her eyes wide. "Where did you get this?" Martie asked holding the ring up at him. " this is cookie's grandmothers ring." Negantook a deep breath.

"Fuck, you weren't suppose…" he sat down."I asked permission to marry you from Jefferson and cookie and they gave me that ring." He answered. " shit, I wanted to do this big fucking proposal and sweep you off your feet." Negan buried his face in his hands. "Fuck." he muttered. Martie reached out grabbing negan by the face.se kissed him hard on the mouth.

"I do!" She said between kisses. "I do! I do!" Negan gave her a surprised look but kissed her back none the less. She shoved the box in his hand holding out her left hand. Negan slipped the ring on her finger, kissing her hard. "Now lets celebrate." She whispered falling to between negan's legs. Negan laughed and kissed martie one more time before he relaxed to receive his token of thanks.


End file.
